


吻我

by mudslide



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudslide/pseuds/mudslide
Summary: 董事长×小经理
Relationships: awm绝地求生 - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	吻我

**Author's Note:**

> 董事长×小经理

“咚、咚、咚。”  
“请进。”  
门外的敲门声再大声，再急切，都没能在进门前，让祁醉从堆积如山的公文里抬起头。  
直到门外那人换成了于炀。  
祁醉像是早早得知外头的动静一般，撑着头看向门口，另一手拿起桌上的笔不停的转动着。  
“董事长，这些是开发部这个月的资料。”  
“你放着吧。”  
于炀特地将一叠的资料摆在桌子的正中央－那个最显眼的位置，然而祁醉从头到尾都没舍得将视线从眼前这人身上移开。  
“没有其他事情的话，我先回去工作了。”于炀被盯得有些不自在，脸上更是泛起一丝淡红。平时在办公室里严厉指责部下的气势，只要一到祁醉面前便荡然无存。  
忍着这股不自在，好不容易走到门口，祁醉却突然开口了。  
“谁说你可以走了？”于炀本以为是自家老板突然生气，虽然那人从未对自己动怒过，但最近公司几乎一团乱，他身为其中一部门的经理，理所当然要负一部分的责任。  
然而上扬的语气却暴露了一切。  
恍惚间，祁醉早已站到于炀身后，一手撑着门板，另一只则越过肩膀，垂放在于炀的胸口前。  
“出这扇门之前…没什么事情要做吗？”  
于炀低下头看着脚尖，仿佛能够穿透鞋子看向脚趾不安扭动的样子。

他回想起那天祁醉在他耳边说的话。  
“以后只要踏出这里，就亲我一下。”  
于炀瞪着双眼，听着这番蛮不讲理的要求，而他却不能拒绝。  
“知道了吗？”  
“唔…为什么…？”  
“嗯…为什么呢？”祁醉伸手拂过于炀的脸颊，冰凉的指尖在触到发烫皮肤的一瞬间，陡然收起，却又像冰与火，  
既是天差地远，却又存在着一种莫名的和谐。  
翻转那只手，掌心包裹于炀的脸颊，拇指摩挲着红润的唇瓣。  
好似树上的苹果，头红的果皮中透着亮丽的反光。  
“你觉得呢？于炀。”  
“我、我不知道。”  
“我希望你能主动亲我。”  
祁醉将额头靠上对方的，缓缓闭上眼。  
那一刻仿佛过了千万年。  
漫长，却让人等待的心甘情愿。  
于炀双手搭上祁醉的肩膀，脖颈扬起柔和的线条。  
双唇轻轻触碰。  
如春雨滴落在湖面，“滴滴答答”的响起清脆的雨声，一圈圈的涟漪逐渐蔓延至岸边，最后化为平静的水面。  
“这样可以吗…？”  
“唔…还算满意，不过…还能再更进步。”  
覆盖在脸颊上的那只手，滑到于炀的后颈，一把揽向自己。  
不同于方才的紧张犹豫，这一吻来的极其猛烈，几乎要将人深吞活剥，看不见底的欲望渐渐裹住全身，令人沉沦。  
“这个是你的范本。”  
一双眼睛上蒙着一层雾气，让人有种雾里看花的迷蒙感，因为看得不真切，才让人更想接近。  
探寻那个最真实的存在。

“于炀？”  
祁醉低沉的嗓音回荡在耳边，犹如大提琴那般富含磁性的声音震的心脏有点慌乱，一阵阵的让人不禁怀疑“碰、碰”的心跳声是否会穿过皮肤，传入身后那人的耳中。  
往常的于炀肯定会顺着祁醉的要求，任他为所欲为，然而这次他却生出了一点反抗的心。  
偶尔他也想任性一回。  
谁料这般不一样的“一回”却令他有些上瘾，像是一个人在面对一场冒险并克服种种困难后，留下的却不是心惊胆颤，而是让人沉迷的刺激。  
于炀从祁醉怀里挣脱后，头也不回的走出门外。  
“这就溜走了？我媳妇儿什么时候学会逗我了？”  
祁醉看着逐渐远离的背影轻笑道。

那一整天，于炀尽可能的避开所有会碰上祁醉的场合，在他印象里，自己从来都没有这么长时间没跟祁醉在一起过，两人在生活上似乎都已经习惯“一起”，可以说早已到了如胶似漆的地步了。  
有点寂寞，但于炀不想临阵脱逃。  
不过他却低估了自己对祁醉的依赖。

于炀坐在办公桌前，下意识的舔弄着干裂的嘴唇，一直等到淡淡的血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来，才发现桌上的那壶水已经很久没动过了。  
啊…又要被董事长骂了…  
自从知道于炀没有经常喝水的习惯后，祁醉便规定他明天至少得喝完两瓶水，但是他今天却连桌上还剩下半杯的水都还没处理完。  
像是在为什么赌气似的，于炀拿起桌上的水壶，一口气将剩余的水全部灌进去。  
到了中午，于炀突然全身一个激灵，往洗手间的方向飞奔过去。  
解手完走向洗手台时，于炀望向眼前的镜子上。  
镜面反射的自己看着有点疲惫，再配上透着几条血丝的双唇，显得更加的狼狈。  
唇瓣似一块龟裂的土地，少了雨水的滋润。  
少了点什么。  
于炀隐约知道自己心里其实有个答案，但却是避而不答。

这一天于炀刻意提早下班，没有特地等着祁醉。  
然而他再怎么样躲避，终究会碰到对方。  
他们俩早在几年前就同居了。  
于炀站在大门前，仰头望着眼前这栋大楼，明明是住了好几年的住所，此刻却让他觉得遥不可及。  
进了电梯，右上方的数字不停变换着，最后停留在15。  
楼层并不高，却让于炀觉得有些压抑。  
干燥的空气令人窒息。  
像是沉在深海中，张大着嘴吸到的却不是氧气。

随意煮了一碗面后又简单洗漱了一下，于炀便走向客厅的沙发上坐下来。  
舒服的坐垫柔软得包裹着臀部和大腿，渐渐的进入梦乡。  
睡梦中好像还能看见一个模糊不清的身影向自己伸出手，随着对方的靠近逐渐看清对方的正脸。  
是祁醉。  
那个挥之不去的模样。  
牢牢刻印在心上的他。

祁醉回到家后看见的是昏暗客厅里，只留下一盏沙发旁的小台灯，橘黄色的光芒照得于炀侧脸更加英挺，轮廓分明的下颔线往后延伸至耳朵，及肩的头发拨到耳后，有几丝金发落了下来。  
那一刻仿佛世界被按下了暂停键一般，墙上挂着的时钟似乎也静静的停在10：30的位置。  
祁醉在于炀的身边坐下来，沙发并不大，两人的距离近的只要稍微动了身体，肩膀便会触碰到。  
“炀炀？”  
半梦半醒间于炀觉得自己仿佛回到了童年时光…那个不怎么让人乐意想起的回忆。  
然而这次稍有不同的是耳边低沉的叫唤声。  
温柔的像那个身影一样。

“董事长？”于炀的声音里还带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
软软的。  
“傻瓜，回到家了怎么还这么叫？”  
往常祁醉总要先循循善诱，于炀才舍得开口，不过今天大概是因为还处于昏沉的状态，竟是毫不犹豫的说：“老公？”  
“乖孩子。”  
祁醉低头在于炀的额头上印下一吻，这时于炀才完完全全的清醒过来。  
一醒来看见身边的祁醉后，于炀肉眼可见的颤了下。  
有些尴尬的扭过头，想起今天一整天的任性之举，令于炀羞耻的直想找个洞钻进去。  
祁醉身子向另一侧倒过去，悠哉悠哉的撑着头看向于炀，抬起双脚跨在另一边的扶手上。  
“还躲着我吗？”  
“…”  
“今天怎么这么反常呢？”  
“…你欺负我。”  
这四个字说的极小声，祁醉却一字不落的听在耳中。  
“说来听听？”  
静谧的客厅回响着祁醉的嗓音，似玄幻的乐曲迷惑着于炀。  
“昨天…你都把我的嘴亲肿了…“  
祁醉嘴角勾起一弯好看的弧度。  
“那你说说，是哪里的嘴呢？上边的…还是下面这个呢？”  
屈起膝盖，脚掌在于炀两腿间一下下的按压着，时不时的又用脚趾在向上扬起的前端逗弄着。  
“唔…别弄了…”  
“还回答我的问题吗？”  
抬起一脚，小腿上方从于炀下巴滑过，直到脚背抵在脸颊上才停下。  
最后迫使于炀面向自己。  
“是哪边呢？”  
于炀抿着嘴，求饶似的看着祁醉。  
“不逗你了。”  
修长的双腿转了方向，圈住于炀，使得对方猝不及防的倒向祁醉。  
“让我看看。”  
指节分明的手指在唇瓣上流恋，祁醉仔细的打量着比往常还要丰润的双唇，周围泛起一圈不自然的红色。

昨天祁醉不晓得发了什么疯，着魔似的几乎无时无刻都在向于炀索吻。  
办公室、浴室里、睡觉前…吻的于炀甚至有些头脑发昏。

“真的有点肿，今晚不亲你了。”  
于炀的眼中有一瞬间闪过一丝的失落。  
那一点变化，祁醉尽收眼底。  
不过他并没有多做理会。  
祁醉伸手抚上于炀的脖颈，一路向背后滑去，带着薄茧的指腹碰过的每一处，像是微风徐徐吹过，撩拨起一方春水，夹带着情欲的瘙痒袭遍全身。  
于炀双手无力的攀在祁醉的胸口上，惊讶的发现对方飞快的心跳，一下下的似乎打在了自己的心上。  
腰肢正巧在祁醉的腹部上细微的扭动，就连于炀也没发现自己下意识的撅起臀部，主动迎合着祁醉的动作。  
手指缓慢探进窄径里，指甲前端搔刮着柔软的内壁，轻微的刺痛似一道电流般随着血液汇聚在下体。  
早有了抬头迹象的欲火抵上祁醉的，两道火焰彼此相伴，像是被吸引一般相互磨蹭着。  
“媳妇儿…好烫啊…”祁醉在于炀的耳畔轻声说着，刻意压低了声线，细微的沙哑中夹杂着滚烫的气息扑腾上来，耳根子渐渐发烫，透着令人沉醉的红晕。  
张口含住其中一耳，湿润的舌头舔着耳边，细小的水声在耳里不断放大，一次次的撞击耳膜，令于炀害羞得头都不敢抬起来。  
祁醉的手指已探到最深处，无名指上的一点冰凉惊得于炀抖了几下…  
于炀曾经让祁醉在晚上…“做爱做的事情”时，能够把两人一起合买的情侣对戒拿下，然而却被对方毫不留情的拒绝，且没有任何谈判的余地。  
祁醉当时是这么说的：媳妇儿，你怎么舍得让我拿下戒指呢？一直带着才有意义啊不是吗？

“我的小媳妇儿，你现在知道带着戒指的意义吗？”  
于炀摇头。  
“这样每当你看见手上那枚戒指时，就能想到我们现在的事了…  
想起你晚上在我身下颤抖的样子，跟我的声音…于炀。”  
“嗯…你欺负人…”  
“那…不欺负你了？”  
“老公想怎么做…就怎么做…”  
祁醉轻笑出声：“媳妇儿真乖。”  
抽出深埋在体内的手指，祁醉清楚的感受到对方依依不舍的挽留，像是畏惧短暂的空荡一般开开合合的。  
“没事，待会老公喂你更粗更大的。”  
祁醉扶起于炀的腰部，翘挺的灼热在穴口打转，迟迟没有进入的意思。  
“期待吗？”说话间，祁醉减少手上的力道，硬挺的前端隐没在臀缝间，小幅度的进出后，又陡然滑出。  
湿漉漉的交合处乱的一塌糊涂。  
“啊…嗯…不要…”  
“不要什么？”  
于炀细如蚊蝇的声响闷在嘴里，低声喃喃：“别出去…”。  
“于炀，我再问一次…期、待、吗？”  
祁醉故意放缓语速，使得最后三个字格外清晰的传入于炀耳中。  
“嗯…期待。”  
于炀的鬓角被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在两侧，似乎还有几滴汗水顺着脸颊滑进口中。  
咸咸的。  
难受的味道就像此刻纠结的心。  
于炀觉得自己身后像是灼烧一般，瘙痒难耐迟迟无法缓解，像是有人拿着羽毛轻抚自己全身，然而手脚却被捆绑着，始终无法抬手止痒。  
“老公…我、我受不了了…嗯…”  
抬起头，含着泪水的迷蒙双眼直直看向祁醉的瞳孔。  
好似望不见底的深谷，谷底映照着自己的模样，迷幻却又真实。  
突然间，烈火窜进深处，像一把被浇满油的火把在一瞬间点燃，妖艳的火光在眼底闪烁着，以异样的姿势摇晃着。  
突如其来的操弄使得于炀有种身体要从中间被劈成两半的错觉，火热的性器来来回回进出，祁醉像是不晓得九浅一深一样，只知道不断的桶入。  
窄小的洞口被撑得有些不自然，连接处隐约可见狰狞的样子，青筋突起，充斥着妖异的颜色。  
“啊…太快了…好胀…”胡乱而快速的攻城掠地将于炀的理智抖落得一点也不剩，混乱之中早就不清楚自己都说了些什么。  
唯一能做的只是在胡乱中抓住一根绳索死命拉扯着，然而无力感却占据整身，最后落入情欲的深渊里。  
“老公的大不大？嗯？”  
“大…太大了…啊…”  
顿时体内的变化使泪水似转开的水龙头不住的往下流。  
通红的双眼变得朦胧，似乎找不着焦距，眼前唯有一片的模糊。  
祁醉捧起于炀的脸，在对方眼角落下细密的亲吻。  
“老公…可以亲我吗？”  
于炀不晓得是第几次舔舐双唇。  
空荡荡的感觉令人发慌。  
“不闹别扭了？”  
“不闹了…”  
“媳妇儿你今天可真是伤透了我的心啊…你得赔我。”  
“怎、怎么赔？”  
“亲我。”  
祁醉闭上双眼，像是那一天在办公室里，静静等待着于炀的模样。  
不过有一点不同的是，这一吻没有一点犹豫，而是猛烈且完全发自深沉欲望的。  
“我很满意。”语毕，抬手抓着于炀的后脑勺，再次拥吻。  
两道浊白在缠绵温柔的吻里喷洒在彼此之间。

祁醉仔细为于炀擦拭身体后，将人抱上床，两人紧紧依偎在一起，像两毛线纠缠在一起，终没有拆开的一天。


End file.
